onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Balls
*Madame Faustina *Madame Leota *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † |usedby = The Black Fairy † *Hades † *Madame Faustina *Madame Leota *Neal Cassidy † *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † |usedon = Anna *The Apprentice † *Belle † *Black Beard *Cruella De Vil † *Emma Swan *Granny *Leroy *Madame Leota *Prince James † *Snow White |usedfor = Viewing a location Finding someone Encasing a soul |firstappearance = An Apple Red as Blood |latestappearance = Secret Garden}} '''Crystal Balls are magical and non-magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the twenty-first episode of the first season.File:121GiveYouAnything.png History At the bequest of Rumplestiltskin, Jefferson travels to Oz to retrieve magical slippers for him, but since the slippers have already been moved to another realm, he procures a crystal ball for him instead. He then travels back to the Enchanted Forest and delivers it to Rumplestiltskin. It then becomes one of many magical objects he keeps in his castle. Journeying from the nearby kingdom of Arendelle, Anna arrives in the Enchanted Forest seeking Kristoff's old friend, David. He and his mother, Ruth, allow her to take shelter on their farm. During her time there, Anna helps David to overcome his fear of fighting back against the cunning warlord Bo Peep. The next morning, as Anna is leaving, she asks Ruth if there is someone who is an expert on magic-related issues. Ruth, too afraid to speak the man's name out loud, writes down the name for her. While riding off on horseback, Anna later reads the name, Rumplestiltskin, out loud. Unbeknownst to Anna, Rumplestiltskin cackles in delight as he witnesses this within his crystal ball. To learn why her parents once sought out Rumplestiltskin's help, Anna agrees to assist him by dousing an old man's tea with a substance she believes is poison. Upon meeting the kind-hearted man, she cannot bring herself to do it and dumps the liquid out. She lies to Rumplestiltskin about completing his task, and only then, he reveals the substance was actually an antidote to cure the man. Through a crystal ball, Rumplestiltskin shows the man, who he poisoned days earlier, transforming into a mouse. Horrified, a worried Anna takes off to the old man's house. In a deal to find a third magical sister to complete her family, Ingrid returns the sorcerer's hat to the Apprentice in exchange for a scroll containing information about the one she so desperately seeks. Arriving in another land, she consults with a psychic named Madame Faustina about the third sister, who won't be born for another twenty-eight years. Ingrid pays for the seer's service by giving up her necklace and then listens with rapt attention as Madame Faustina gazes into her crystal ball and foretells of a girl that is very special. Ingrid requests for more information, to which Madame Faustina concentrates further and reveals the girl's name will be Susan. However, Ingrid learns from the apprentice's scroll that the third sister's name is to be Emma Swan. Angered at the fake seer's trickery, she storms out of the shop. |-|Alternate Timeline= Arriving in the past Enchanted Forest from the future, Emma and Hook set out to orchestrate a fated meeting between Snow White and Prince Charming, which they accidentally kept from happening. With a wave at his crystal ball, Rumplestiltskin allows them to see Snow White currently attempting to bargain with the pirate Black Beard for passage onto his ship in order to escape the Evil Queen. However, Black Beard asks for more gold, which Snow cannot afford to pay, so he walks away from their deal. }} }} }} In the Dark Realm, Gideon helps his old friend Roderick retrieve a crystal ball so they can contact the Savior, who can help them defeat the Black Fairy. Before they can use the ball, the Black Fairy shatters it and punishes Gideon for attempting to go against her by killing Roderick. After the Black Fairy's plan to release dark magic into Storybrooke is thwarted by Zelena, she observes the heroes through a crystal ball as they successfully revive a comatose Mother Superior. }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Jefferson returns from Oz with a crystal ball, a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz, which features an iconic crystal ball. Appearances References Category:Magic